


Drowning/溺亡

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>比在一条陌生潮湿的巷子里醒来更令人莫名其妙的莫过于遇见他未来的兄弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning/溺亡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sahar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/gifts).



> 1.5米和913丁，野外play，有色诱丁【并不是对米【。

      当他被牢牢地拷在床上，死神将那一团雪亮的——那团杀千刀的灵魂逼近他的脑壳的时候，世界化成了一片空白。灼烧的剧痛劈进脑海，燃烧成了沸腾的浑浊与混沌。Sam本能地尖叫起来，可是根本没有时间容他拒绝或是反抗。刺目的白光扎进眼球，他甚至看不清，来不及看一眼门外的Dean脸上的表情——Dean。  
      愤怒和难以置信同时在心口爆炸开来。  
  
      Sam睁开眼睛，世界像一个密不透风的罩子一样挤压着扑进视野。远处有霓虹灯闪烁的流光溢彩，甜腻腐坏的气味涌进鼻腔。而雨水，雨水贴着道路两旁脏兮兮的招牌滑落，留下一条条污浊的水渍。他的头因为枕在冰冷泥泞的街道上太久而迟钝地泛出疼痛，好像他刚被人重重地揍翻在地一样。  
      他迟缓地撑起身体，眨掉睫毛上的水珠，下意识地靠上了身后坚硬的墙壁。没有一点月光，只有模糊的霓虹光彩，闪烁着照进幽暗隐秘的小巷。地上的水洼猛地溅起空灵的水声，随着Sam依靠着的那栋楼侧肮脏的排水管道往下渗漏出湿嗒嗒的液体，在地上有规律地奏起沉闷的鼓点。  
      比在一条陌生潮湿的巷子里醒来更令人莫名其妙的莫过于当光亮的水面上忽然倒映出两个影子，而他哥哥低沉的声音忽然在耳膜震响，捶打着他迟缓的思维。  
       “嘿...嗯，有没有人对你说过，你的发型很酷？”  
      即使对于Dean来说，这样的搭讪也太掉价了。但Sam毫不怀疑Dean有能够让最拙劣不过的玩笑都有调情的效果。只消半分钟不到他就从那虚伪而夸张的腔调里推断出他哥哥是在办案，不知是遇上了什么样个难缠的对手，需要他用这种方式来达到目的。Dean并非从没用过这种手段，只不过这在往常都只是在他们万般不得已的时候才用的办法。  
      “什么事？”对方显然是吃了一惊，粗噶而圆滑的声音让Sam想起昏暗的、散发着臭气的小酒吧，窝在角落里嗑药的那些流浪汉。他稍稍皱了皱眉，无声地挪了挪身子，脊背紧紧地贴着身后的墙。  
      “没什么，只是...你是不是总泡在健身房？你看上去把大半的时间都花在健身上了。”  
      Dean的声音里带着点刻意为之的虚假笑意，他略略抬高了声调，让尾音甜腻地向上扬起。一瞬间，像是一道闪电击中了他，他的世界立时充斥着Dean睁大眼睛，随着浓密的睫毛拂过粉色的眼睑而微微探出舌尖，一寸寸细致地舔过他那张见鬼的柔润丰满的嘴唇的画面。他微微红肿的唇瓣上会留下一道湿润的水渍，像是玫瑰花瓣上的露水一样泛着光，或许还会色情地流淌下来，划过他那线条优美的下颌。如果那道水痕换成……  
      “是啊，我每周三都会健身，你知道的，我努力减成最佳身材。”Dean的呼吸变得粗重了些，随着他搭讪的这个家伙忘我地吹嘘起自己来，声音里带着一种被蛊惑了的鬼迷心窍。寂静的街道里传来Dean愈发急促的轻轻的喘息声，那个人是在摸他的哥哥吗？一寸寸地抚过他漂亮的、完美无瑕的腰线，指尖陷入柔软而富有弹性的肌肤。他想象着Dean随着那动作扬起头颈，长长的睫毛仿佛两剪羽扇，一泓幽光流泻在他眼里，闪闪烁烁如同明灭的街灯。  
      “效果不错啊，你看起来棒极了。”  
      Dean的语调滑稽地起伏着，那些单词带着一种奇异的韵律溢出喉咙。Sam不需要从墙后面探出头去就能想象出Dean虚伪地微笑着，眉梢挑起，两只绿色的大眼睛玩世不恭地慢悠悠转动，他一定又在舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛嫌它还不够湿润、不是正在像红宝石那样晕出光泽。  
      那个人像是因为这廉价的恭维而嘿嘿讪笑起来，紧接着Dean又说话了。  
      “你平时都做些什么呢？找个女孩子出去喝酒之类的？”  
      他哥哥的笑脸忽然变得无比生动。Dean抬起下颌，颈部的曲线在张力下显得无比动人。他洁白的牙齿微微陷进嘴唇，脸上的雀斑如同碎金一般闪闪发亮。或许他还会——  
      Sam的神经在他听到Dean的第一声闷哼时猛地绷紧了。他倏地从墙后面钻了出来，视野骤然间光明一片。Dean被一个胳膊上有着大片刺青的人掐住了一只手的手腕，另一只手正在试图掰开他钉在自己脖子上的手指。他脖子上有一个漆黑的项圈，而那个人粗大的指节已经卡进了紧致的皮扣里，将它拉得愈来愈透不过气。他哥哥看到了他，眼睛里充满了呼之欲出的惊异，无声地睁大了。  
      电光火石的一瞬间，Sam犹豫了一下。这或许也是Dean计划的一部分呢？为了从这个人身上取得线索或是什么的，况且Dean应付得来，他能对付这个家伙，他向来可以。  
      在Dean终于痛苦地呛咳出声时Sam的身体已经本能地代替了大脑先一步冲上去解救他的哥哥。他没有再犹豫，将自己整个暴露在雪亮的路灯底下。  
      “嘿，你干什么？”他大喊了一声，那个人惊得一跳，下意识松开了手。Dean趁机解放了自己的脖子，Sam没有给那人喘息的机会，一拳揍向他的脑袋，让他接连着后退直到哐当一声撞上了路灯杆，弓起了腰。这是个绝好的机会，Sam抬起了脚，这个人别想再——  
      但是Dean拉住了他的手。Sam转过头，Dean目光里清清楚楚地带着制止的意味，令他费解地皱起眉。那个人正在痛苦地呻吟，踉踉跄跄地想要逃跑，捂着他的后脑勺。Sam几乎是迷惑了，无论Dean想从这个人口中得到什么，他应该现在就实施。而他应该帮助他哥哥.....  
      “别。”Dean开口了。Sam慢慢松开紧握的手指。今晚的第一次，Sam得以将他仔仔细细地打量一番。除去脖子上那个怪异的项圈和故意弄破了的衬衫领口，Dean比他在这条街道上醒来前要疲惫许多，疲惫得仿佛他一夜之间又长了好几岁似的，而他攒起的眉宇间几乎可以清晰地描绘出岁月的沉淀。而他的眼睛，掩映在闪动的睫毛之后的双眼显得沉重而不知所措，空洞洞的绿色像干涸了的湖泊，烙印在他的眼眶里。Sam的大脑过滤着这些细节，慢慢地，一个想法逐渐升起，渐渐地显出轮廓。  
      “那个人正在逃走，Dean，如果你需要问他——需要任何东西，现在还来得及。”Sam说道，但Dean只是盯着他，直到Sam迷惑地眨了眨眼。  
      “呃，Dean？”  
      他哥哥像是突然回过神来，然后意识到自己还抓着Sam的手，及时地放开了。  
      “你怎么找到这儿来的？”Dean问道，他抬起眉毛，或许是因为紧张而来回地舔着自己的嘴唇，“我以为你一整晚都会呆在你的房间里，嗯，你知道的，你之前刚刚……”  
      他没有说下去，Sam露出了一个逐渐加深的纯然不解的表情，瞳孔却出其不意地缩了一下。  
      “我不知道，我之前不在这儿，我就只是醒过来，然后发现自己躺在街道上。我…”Sam犹豫着开口，刺眼的路灯让他微微偏了偏头。“然后我就听到你勾搭那个人，就在那条巷子的边上。”  
      Dean欲言又止地看着他，眼睛难以置信地瞪大了。他略略地张开着嘴，眉头叠在一起。  
      Sam坦然地站在他的目光里：“所以说是什么，一个案子吗？关于什么的？”  
      “别管那个了。”Dean粗暴地挥了挥手，然后低下头揉着自己的眉心。他的声音因为卸下伪装而显得沙哑，像是在酒精里浸泡过几天几夜。  
      “但是如果他继续害人的话，我们不能坐视不管，我不敢相信你竟然就这么让他跑了。”  
      “我说了别管那个了！”Dean大声说道，在空旷的街道里显得尤其突兀。为了不让警察过一会儿将他们当做故意闹事的混混带走，Sam反手握住了Dean的手腕，将他扯离了灯光之下。  
      回到小巷只要几步的路程，Dean却挣扎着想要摆脱他的桎梏。他哥哥故意踩进水洼里，让飞溅的泥水洒在Sam的裤脚和鞋面上。“我以为你会信守承诺的，”Dean在他身后突然说，“你说了你不会救我，所以这又是干什么？”  
      Sam转过头。  
      Dean凝视着他，那种货真价实，像是要把他里外看个遍的凝视。他隐没在黑暗中的眼睛是一种美丽的金绿色，那颜色让他想起雾气缭绕的苍翠山林，仿佛有阳光搁浅在他的眼底，泛出隐秘的光华。  
      “还有那一通什么在街道上醒来的鬼话，说真的，Sam，你在想什么？你说我们不要再做兄弟，我接受了，但是你不觉得你——”  
      “我不知道你在说什么，Dean。”Sam摇了摇头。水管处不断滴落的水珠溅起空灵的回响。  
      Dean发出一个刺耳的笑声，充满了嘲讽的意味。Sam终于完全转过了身。  
      “你喝醉了？”他声音怪异地问道，伸手扣住了Dean的肩膀想要好好看看他。他哥哥的眼睛里写满了躲避与拒绝，在被他触碰时周身滚过一个激灵。  
      “我没喝醉，滚开，你这婊子养的。”Dean拒绝着他的双手，在他的桎梏下徒劳地拼命挣扎。他警觉地盯着Sam，看进他的眼睛里去，而Sam仍然在思索着那个从他见到Dean那刻起就隐约生出的猜想，直到Dean忽然爆出一声咒骂。  
      “你不是Sam，你这个混蛋，放开我。”  
      Sam皱起了眉。  
      暗沉沉的乌云翻卷着，有细密的雨水忽然地打在他的发梢。  
      “我就是Sam。”他宣布。这的确不是个谎言。Dean的抗议声越来越激烈了。  
      “操你的，你不是。”Dean说道，“Sam不这么说话，你这蠢货，他更不会——他不可能出现在这个地方。不可能。他只会对着他房间里那面墙发呆或者睡觉，操，管他在干什么，但是他不可能跑出来。现在他妈的放开我。”Dean的最后一句话几乎是吼出来的，而Sam甚至都没有皱一下眉。Dean面对着他，讥讽地翘起嘴角，让他眼角的细纹更加深重。  
      更多的雨水降落在潮湿的地面，发出细微的声响。  
      “你的little Sammy对你做什么了？”他问道。  
      现在他完全知道这莫名其妙的一晚究竟是怎么一回事了。操他的死神和他手里的那团垃圾，他的身体没有成功地吞下那个灵魂——大概，或者别的一切，所有可能的更糟糕的情况；而他，作为一个奋力想要反抗的人，在不知道是哪一个时空回路里的街道上醒来了。记忆里并没有这个画面，这大概是某个人从地狱里出来之后的事。whatever，但是所幸他从那个灾难般的灵魂里逃出生天了，不管以何种方式。  
      “天杀的，滚开。”Dean吐出更多的咒骂，雨丝飘进他的眼眶里。他看上去如此地憔悴，与Sam的记忆背道而驰。他的嘴唇边上覆满了细密的胡茬，眼睛底下是浓重的乌青。仿佛只剩下一根脊骨支撑着他，而饶是如此，他也随时会分崩离析，化作片片齑粉。  
      Sam注视着他，直到一滴晶莹的雨水落在Dean翘起的睫毛上。他眼睛里埋藏在灰色的阴影底下的绿色愈发厚重，沉痛地覆没开来。Dean嘴唇上有一个干涸了的伤口，正在往外不断渗透着血丝。Sam的手指轻轻挨近那个血口，Dean痛得缩了一下：“操你的——” 他的抗议在Sam忽然用嘴唇覆住它时戛然而止，化成了一声因为震惊过度而被压进喉咙的喘息。  
      Dean尝起来是雨水和威士忌的味道，苦涩地渡进唇齿，让Sam怀疑——确信他这几天就是泡在酒精里过来的。他哥哥拒绝为他张开唇齿，Sam放开他，Dean眼睛里呼之欲出的怀疑与不可置信随着他长长的眼睫毛每一次的抖动而几乎要飞进湿润的空气里扩散开来。他充满自我保护意味地绷紧了身体，绷得那么紧，仿佛随时都会崩断一般，但是Sam能够看见那戒备与咒骂层层掩盖下的疲惫与伤痛，随着殷殷渗出的血丝从嘴唇上那个伤口处，浓稠地汩汩流淌而出。  
      “他妈的滚蛋，你不是我弟弟——他呆在地堡里他那个见鬼的房间里，他也不会这么对我说话，操。操你的。”Dean挣扎得愈发猛烈，在雨水细密地掉落在他的发间眼睫时周身滚过一阵战栗。他用力想要掰开Sam卡在他胯骨处的手指，徒劳地让那个桎梏更加收紧、密不透风。Sam猛地将他向后推到冰冷潮湿的墙上，Dean扭动着，因为突然的冲撞而闷哼出声。  
      Sam的手掌来到他的脸侧，托起他的下颌，拇指摩挲在Dean的颧骨处细细地按揉。Dean下意识地想要躲避，斜飞的雨水细密地扑了一脸，清晰地描绘出他每一寸憔悴的轮廓线条。  
      “我是Sam。”他说，在Dean脸上落下不间断的轻柔亲吻，“我知道你第一次带女孩回家是在16岁，你弄坏的爸爸的第一个扳手还藏在Impala的副驾驶座位底下。”Dean睁大的眼睛里写满惊讶，他浓密的睫毛抖动着，Sam所唯一能做的一件事就是凑上去吻住它们，“我还知道你在1996年独立日给我放了一场烟花，你……”  
      他冷静的絮语被Dean哽住的声音打断。他哥哥在他掌心地下颤抖着，雨水湿透了他的头发和衬衫，他看上去就像个快要窒息的、溺水的人，仍在兀自挣扎着。 Sam带着警告意味的眼神让那双眼睛犹如凝固了的湖水。下一秒，他弟弟拉过他脖颈上的项圈 ，将他扯进了一个吻。  
      老天啊，他有好些日子没有和他弟弟亲吻过了，而这滋味犹如冰雪在唇齿间燃烧。  
      Dean在他唇上啜泣着，吐出一声呜咽，像烟雾一样消散在Sam重重的一个咬噬里。Sam的舌头描绘出他优美的唇线，坚决地撬开他的齿关，粗糙的舌苔滑过唇瓣上的破口留下肿胀的刺痛，让Dean喉咙里发出低低的闷哼。他嘴唇上残留着酒吧里不知多少个妞儿的廉价口红（那味道真他妈的让人反胃），他弟弟粗暴地将它一并舔去，那架势仿佛要把他的嘴唇整个咬下来。  
      “真难闻。”Sam评价道，“你今天晚上钓了几个姑娘？”  
      那些劣质的口红在他嘴里融化成一种古怪而相当令人不快的味道，他不断舔舐着自己的嘴唇，打定主意要把它们全部从Dean嘴唇上舔掉。他哥哥的嘴唇已经足够红润了，不需要这些劣质的站街妓女用的东西。  
      “别——你不是…你…”他哥哥还在虚弱地试图反驳他，颤抖的手指不听使唤地去解脖子上那个项圈，他仿佛是一个黑漆漆的烙印，钉死在Dean白皙的皮肤上，显出一种让人血脉贲张的反差来。Sam握住了他的手腕。  
      “你不是很喜欢它吗？”Sam冷漠的声音像是从最遥远的地方传来，他的指腹粗糙地摸索着Dean脖子上被项圈束缚住的皮肤，没有费心去尝试着轻柔一点，直到那一片皮肤因为摩擦而燥热地疼痛起来，“我以为你喜欢的。不许脱下来。给我一直带着。”  
      Dean呛了一下，好像突然被塞住了喉咙。他发出一声低沉的咒骂，然后抽搐着松开了手指。Sam揪紧了他肩膀处的衣物用力向后扯去，将它完全地剥落，松垮的扣子一个个地崩开。Dean侧过头去咬紧了嘴唇，雨水淋在赤裸的皮肤上，让他不住地打颤。  
      “你是没有灵魂的那个。”Dean忽然开口，伴随着深深的喘息。  
      Sam从他颈窝里抬起头，Dean的眼睛里写满了不可置信，更深处却又破碎的闪光，接连着覆灭在他眼底。  
      “是的。”他不置可否地耸了耸肩，“真遗憾，不是你的那个小Sammy。”  
      他说着咬上Dean的脖子，牙齿深深地陷进柔软湿滑的皮肤，几乎要锲进突突跳动的血管。Dean在他头顶上方压抑地抽气，杂乱而破碎，像是个喉管破了的人吐出的呜呜的风声。  
      雨水湿淋淋地浇下来，Sam倾身亲吻着他，一只手绕过去托住他的后颈。Dean像个濒死的人一样攀附着他，看上去想要躲避，却又急不可耐地向前贴合汲取。他低声说着“上帝啊停下来”，却又下意识地向Sam小心翼翼地伸出手，试探着扣住他的肩背。  
      “你没必要害怕我的，Dean。”Sam出声说道，吻了吻Dean的嘴唇，用力地吮吸着那个伤口，Dean疼得发出细小的闷哼，脖颈却更为顺从地向上展开，拉出一条优美的曲线。他的脸颊上被雨水淋湿成一片湿润的水光，滴滴答答地流过雕刻般的鼻梁，流进红肿柔软的嘴唇里。  
      当Sam跪下来解开他的皮带时Dean瑟缩了。他整个人异样地绷紧，手指紧紧地屈起，让Sam花了会儿功夫把裤子从他手里解放出来，一直褪下来到脚踝。Sam隔着内裤舔舐着那个肿胀的突起，Dean的手颤抖着扶在他的肩头，一连串水珠顺着他的前臂流泻在Sam的衬衫上。  
      “如果不介意的话，我想听听你跟你弟弟之间发生了什么。有灵魂的那个。”Sam抬头看着他，抹了一把脸上湿淋淋的雨水，“当然，你不是必须要说，你知道的，”他耸了耸肩，“我只是好奇。”  
      一瞬间，Dean沉默了。他从那浓密的长睫毛底下凝视着Sam，一瞬间，Sam觉得Dean想要伸手来摸摸他的头发，但是他哥哥仅仅是挺直了脊背。当他扯下Dean的内裤，将他半挺立的性器吞入口中时，他听见了Dean颤抖的声音。  
      “我替他做了个决定——一个非常重要的决定。我——我欺骗了他。”Dean的声线颤抖着，夹杂在淅沥的雨声里辨别不出其中的情绪。他将Dean吞得更深，舌尖灵活地微微刺进顶端渗出些前液的裂口，他哥哥猛地发出一声急促的抽噎，湿透的手指揪紧了他的发梢，“那——那个决定——造成了一些非常严重的后果。我们的一个朋友因此死去了——我——”  
      他微微停顿，Sam吞吐着口中不断涨大的性器，温热的口腔内壁紧贴着坚硬的冠状头部。雨水流过他的眼睑，顺着下颌一串串地滑落。他的嘴唇因为被撑开而泛出酸痛。“他很生气，说我们不再是.....不再是兄弟——操！S—Sam——操你的——”Sam的舌头滑过顶部的铃口，Dean猛地抽紧身体，大声的咒骂化成了模糊而情色的呻吟，含混而呜咽着飘进细密的雨声里。Sam将他已经泛出紫红色的突突跳动着性器吐出来，Dean咬住了嘴唇，站起身，握住了柱体的底部，简单地替他撸了出来。白色的精液洒满了Sam那双大得色情的手，连每一根修长的手指上都染满了微凉的液体。  
      “他——他恨我。”Dean说，他声音里的苦涩清晰地扑面而来。Sam的手绕过他的腰抚摸着他的脊椎，Dean轻轻地颤抖着。“虽然我做这个决定是为了救他的命——我没—没有别的选择。如果重来一次，我还会做同样的事情，我永远没法看着他死去。我…他说过更糟的——”  
      “他不会的。”Sam终于回应道，像是在陈述一个再简单不过的事实，“我是说你弟弟——他不恨你。”  
      Dean看上去并没有得到哪怕一丝一毫的安慰。  
      Sam停顿了一下：“我不恨你。”  
      “是啊，但你不是他。”Dean说，这一句仿佛深深地切进他的心脏，鲜血横流，而他整个人仿佛一瞬间崩塌下来。痛苦占领了那双眼睛里每一寸美丽的翠绿，染满了他沾着雨水的睫毛。Sam伸手抚摸着他红肿的嘴唇，伤口已经干涸，Dean柔软的唇瓣全然无力地贴合着他的指尖，因为长时间的咬噬而变得火烫。  
      他手上猛地用力将他哥哥半抱着托了起来，后背紧贴着湿淋淋的墙壁。Dean因为突然的摩擦低低地惊呼出声，本能地伸长双腿夹紧了Sam的腰。Sam顺着他腰臀的曲线向下摸索，分开柔软圆翘的臀瓣，就着手上未干的精液埋进臀缝里，没入幽深的后穴。  
      干涩的疼痛让Dean咬住了嘴唇，硬生生地吞回了一声呜咽。他脸上的表情混合着悲伤与茫然，像是已经放逐了自我，又仿佛背负着整个世界的重担，那样疲惫不堪，是Sam见过的最脆弱的画面。Dean像是摇摇欲坠在崩溃的边缘，半只脚已经踏足深渊，却还深深扎根着不愿放手。他什么时候会把另一只脚也放进去呢？  
      Sam艰难地在Dean后穴里开拓着，他的手指被天鹅绒一般柔软而火热触感紧紧地包裹，与此同时他将Dean扯近，牙齿啃咬着他的嘴唇。他哥哥战栗着环住他的脖子，贴着他急促地喘息。雨水流进交叠的唇齿间，泛起一片冰冷。  
      当穴口终于有了些软化的迹象的时候，Dean忽然从他怀里抬头，碧绿的眼睛被雨水模糊成一片，像是黯淡的老旧颜料。  
      “够了。”他生硬地说道，“进来吧，我他妈的不是什么见鬼的瓷娃娃。”他绕到身后握住了Sam的手腕，后者停顿了一下，仅仅是一下，然后就抽出了手指，连带出Dean颤抖的低哼。  
      Sam调整着姿势，眨掉眼睛里的水，扣紧Dean的腰，很快地顶进去。  
      没有被完全扩张好的穴口被粗硬的性器撑开，不容拒绝地向深处长驱直入。Dean发出一声窒息般的呜咽，颤抖着死死地攀住了Sam，疼得将下唇咬得发白。他眼眶里迅速浮起一层透明的水汽，很快被雨水冲刷殆尽，那浓烈的金绿色也仿佛已经融化开来。他无可抑制地抱紧了Sam，整个人下意识地贴进他怀里。Sam犹豫了一下，伸手环住了Dean的肩膀，微微地拍了拍。仅这一个动作就让Dean颤抖起来。  
      “放松点，Dean。”Sam呛声说道，抹了一把头上的汗，细细的雨丝飘进眼眶，“不然会更疼。”  
      Dean抽噎着点了点头，尽力地放松下来，让Sam完全地深入他的身体。他的后穴不自觉地收紧，火热而柔软地将Sam整个包裹住。Dean低下头犹豫地想要亲吻他，Sam按住他的后颈，舌头舔过他的齿列。然后，不等Dean反应过来，他就猛地开始抽插，又狠又快地像是要把他操进墙里。Dean发出一声细小的哀鸣，像是溺水的雀鸟，而Sam是唯一一根荆棘。他绝望而又小心翼翼地攀附着它，走投无路地将自己钉死在上面，痛不欲生却心甘情愿。Sam顺从地任由他依靠着，每一下都撞进Dean身体的最深处，直到他再也不能控制住自己的声音，埋在他颈窝附近发出不知所措的呻吟，抽噎着唤出他的名字：“S—Sam…”  
      Sam粗暴地抬起他的下颌，重重地咬在他嘴唇上，咸涩的血液和冷寂的雨水一并涌进喉咙。“如果你想听这个的话”他说，Dean呜咽起来，“我在这儿。”  
      他稍稍地放开手，射在了Dean的身体里。  
      雨声又急又密地冲刷着地面。  
      Sam松开手，Dean顺着墙壁滑了几寸才蹒跚着站好。他涣散的眼神稍稍重聚，脸上被雨水和泪水弄得一塌糊涂，几乎睁不开眼。Sam替他拭了一把，指尖拂过Dean脸颊处冰凉柔软的皮肤。  
      “用我送你回去吗？”他问。Dean颤抖了一下，几乎是立刻就推开了他。  
      “不用了。”他说，“我能开车。”  
      “嗯，”Sam回应道，凑上去意犹未尽地亲了一下Dean的嘴唇，雨丝怅然若失地在两人中间的空地上落成细密的雨帘。  
      “你刚刚说的那些——你应该告诉他。”他说，然后放开了手。  
  
      END


End file.
